


Strange Love

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Beg to Be Loved [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: The others don't understand Trowa and Duo's relationship, but then, how could they?  They'd have to understand the two of them individually, first.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by 'Strange Love' by Halsey. Not too much angst here though!
> 
> Many thanks to ClaraxBarton, AGoodIdeaAtTheTime, and Amberlyinviolet for doing this with me and always being an inspiration and encouragement.

_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

* * *

 

  
Trowa watched with growing amusement as, for months, Duo sidestepped, redirected, and artfully dodged everyone’s increasingly pushy questions.

It only got worse after Relena hosted a state dinner, what with the two of them disappearing at length in the middle of the party, finally returning with identical smirks - and Duo with a broken shoelace. Not to mention several people had attempted to use the small powder room that they’d kept occupied, where they hadn’t been particularly concerned with keeping their voices down.

Overall, it had been a very satisfying encounter.

Relena shooting them dark looks for the remainder of the party had only increased his satisfaction with it.

Quatre had approached him a few days afterwards, awkwardly, to warn him that Relena wasn’t likely to invite him back to any more formal events if the rumors going around were true. As though that would be some sort of punishment.

Trowa had just stared down at him, one eyebrow raised, until he’d excused himself, blushing.

Later, cooling off in the backseat of the car, windows fogged up, Duo had grinned down at him when he’d brought it up, questioning the verbal acrobatics Duo employed to avoid admitting they were fucking.

“I like keepin’ ‘em on their toes. They think I’m crazy, they don’t understand what you see in me.” He shrugged, Trowa watching the muscles shifting under his skin with interest. “Mostly, though, I just think it’s funny.”

He’d hummed in agreement before reaching up, burying his fingers in thick hair, further mussing it, and pulled the other man down for a kiss.

“It’s like our little secret,” Duo had murmured against his lips, already rocking against him again.

It was Heero who had eventually cornered Trowa, after Duo had stumbled into their shared office after lunch, grinning, hair in disarray, and a livid red bite mark on his neck that had been too high to completely cover with his collar.

“Why are you doing this?” the dark haired pilot had hissed, outwardly peeved, but the confusion Trowa could see amused him.

“I wasn’t aware I needed your permission,” Trowa had responded, unable to keep the self-satisfied smirk off of his face. It had been a very good lunch break, after all, even if they hadn’t managed to get any actual food.

Heero had seemed more puzzled than ever by his comment, gazing at Trowa consideringly, before turning slightly to watch Duo, who was down the hall, laughing with some of the other agents and gesturing wildly as he told some hyperbolic story.

“Just say whatever it is that’s on your mind Heero. I can’t tell if you’re trying to figure out who tops, or what it would be like to be in the middle.”

The other man had whipped around, wide-eyed, as Trowa’s words fell between them, so droll and matter-of-fact that he hadn’t processed them at first.

“I wouldn’t- I’m not-” But the dull red blush climbing up his face had given him away.

Trowa had turned and walked off without another word, catching Duo’s eye on his way to the elevator, an amused smirk curling his lips. In response to Duo’s questioning look, he’d cut his eyes towards the still-flushed Heero, a look Duo had followed, before smirking back at him as the elevator doors closed.

Trowa decided their reactions were almost as good as the affair itself, as far as entertainment value. He could see why Duo had been dancing circles around them all.

“What’s their deal anyway?” Duo asked him later, much later, lying on the roof of his building, as they passed a joint between them.

Trowa shrugged, languid from the pot and the sex. “Maybe they don’t like secrets.”

“Maybe they just need to get laid.”

He turned his head to meet the wicked amusement glittering at him from violet depths. He rolled over, bracing himself above the only other person that really understood him, and leaned down, lips barely touching. “Maybe they want to know what it would sound like to hear you scream their names like you scream mine.”

Duo laughed out loud, husky and rich. “Maybe it’s the other way ‘round.”

Trowa snorted.

Sometimes it was.

“Keep it to yourself.”

“I don’t have to fuckin’ tell them anything.”

There was silence, punctuated by tiny groans as their lips met, the kiss as slow and lazy as everything else, relaxed as they were.

When he pulled back, Duo was looking up at him, uncharacteristically serious, reaching to brush his hair out of his face. He felt naked, exposed, but allowed it, as he always did when Duo did it. “They think I make you weak.”

He was already weak. The shell of a man, his name itself stolen property. Only Duo made him feel worthwhile, more than the tool he’d always been.

“Then they don’t understand anything.”

Duo grinned at him, the dark, edgy facsimile of a smile that had attracted him years before, on a floating battle station, the one that had him yanking the other pilot into a dark corner for a few minutes of furious, mind-numbing bliss. The one that spoke to the dark, empty part of his soul, because it meant that Duo had a dark, deep hole in his own soul to match.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to go-ficrecfriday for the EXCELLENT beta. These ficlets are SO MUCH BETTER because of her!


End file.
